the_tower_defence_creator_thingyfandomcom-20200214-history
Airfield
The Airfield is a very expensive, very large tower that takes up a 4x4 large space. When built, it has the ability to construct aircraft that attack the enemy. Since aircraft can move around freely, the Airfield has no limited range. Aircraft do cost money to build, though. Basic stats: Cost: 4000 credits Damage: depends on aircraft Range: Unlimited Reload: 5 seconds ( certain aircraft do not need to reload) Aircraft build speed: depends on aircraft In it's original state, the Airfield can build only the standard propeller bomber and the propeller fighter. The bomber, with a small payload, is slow and inaccurate but deals lots of damage (750) in a splash area. The fighter does 1 damage per shot and fires 1000 shots per second. It can only attack air, however. Bombers cost 500 each, and Fighters cost 450. A bomber can drop 1 bomb in one trip before having to reload. Fighters have an ammo reserve of 2000 bullets, and are moderately fast. A Fighter takes 4 seconds to build, and a bomber 6 seconds. 1st Upgrade Cost: 4750 credits Damage: depends on aircraft Range: Unlimited Reload: 4 seconds Aircraft build speed: Depends on aircraft Unlocks Combat Chopper and VTOL bomber The Airfield gains several watchtowers and 4 airpads. The Combat Chopper has a payload of 10 rockets which can be directed at either air or ground, and each deal 500 damage. It is moderately slow, but stil fast enough to catch up with most ground enemies. The VTOL bomber has a payload of 3 laser-guided bombs, which makes it more accurate. Each bomb does 800 damage, and the VTOL bomber is quite fast so it can rush back to base for a quick reload. Choppers cost 1000 apiece, and VTOL bombers 775. Both take 10 seconds to build. 2nd Upgrade Cost: 6000 credits Damage: depends on aircraft Range: Unlimited Reload: 3.5 seconds Aircraft build speed: Depends on aircraft Unlocks Jet fighter, Orbital Squadron Upgrade, Recon Team Upgrade and Aerial Bombardment Squad Upgrade. The Airfield gains an extra plating of reinforced steel and a paintjob. Now that the player can build Jet Fighters, his/her aerial defence will be considerably increased. With a payload of 6 AA missles and 2 autocannons, Jet Fighters will make short work of all but the most resilient creeps. Each autocannon spews out 2000 bullets per second, and the Jet Fighter has 6000 bullets worth of ammunition. It is fast enough to catch up with almost all the enemies in the game. Each bullet does 2 points of damage, and each missle 1000 points. However, it cannot attack ground-based enemies and is ridiculously expensive, at a price of 2000 credits per plane. Orbital Squadron Upgrade Cost: 10000 credits Damage: depends on aircraft Range: Unlimited Reload: 3.5 seconds Aircraft build speed: Depends on aircraft Unlocks AerMech X-1, Celestial Bombardment Satellite, AerMech X-2 and AerMech X-treme The Airfield explodes, and out of the wreckage rises.... The Orbital Relay Centre. Now a floating monstrosity, the ORC levitates above the battlefield, sending out swarms of Aermechs and the occasional CBS to bombard your enemies. The AerMech line of units are humanoid constructs that fire laser, plasma and proton bolts according to level. All levels don't need to reload, and are medium speed. The laser does 25 damage points per shot, the plasma 75 damage along with plasma burns of 10 damage per second and the proton blast 200 damage points. All weapons fire at a speed of 1 shot per second. The Mechs cost 2250, 3000 and 4500 credits per level. The true crown jewel of the fleet, however, is the CBS. Hovering across the map slowly, this huge unit projects a neutron beam which can melt even the toughest enemies. It fires every 10 seconds and does not need to reload. AerMechs take 20,30 and 40 seconds to build respectively, and the CBS 1 minute.